Mary Tudor and the Seven Dwarfs
by CocoRocks
Summary: Based off Snow White
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people this is my first ever tudor fanfic. This is idea that i had randomly thought of. I hope that you will enjoy it and leave nice reveiws for me. So here is the first chapter.**

**Diclaimer: Nothing Belongs to me.**

**Mary Tudor and The Seven Dwarfs**

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time in a faraway land in England there lived King Henry VIII of England and his wife Queen Katherine of Aragon. For years they wished they could have a child of their own. One day their wish was granted when Katherine of Aragon gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Henry and Katherine named their precious daughter Mary.

Though their joy was soon short lived because after the birth Mary becuase soon Katherine died. Henry was deeply upset by the death of his first love. A few years later Henry remarried to a woman named Anne Boleyn. Anne was a beautiful woman but was very vain and cruel. About a few years later Henry died leaving Mary in the care of her stepmother Queen Anne.

******************************************************************************************

Many years later Mary grew into a beautiful young lady. Her stepmother was very jealous of her beauty and was worried that Mary would be more beautiful than her. So each day Queen Anne would ask her magic mirror the same question and each time she would get the same answer that she was the most fairest in the land. But one day she got a diiferent answer

"Mirror Mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all" asked Queen Anne?

"Why it is your step-daughter Mary" replied The Magic Mirror.

"No that cannot be" exclaimed Queen Anne!

The Mirror replied, "It is true my Queen."

Queen Anne was very upset by this. There was no way that her step-daughter was more beautiful than her. It was impossible she was the most beautilful in all of England.

"GAURDS SEND ME THOMAS CROMWELL THE ROYAL HUNTSMAN IMMEDIATLEY" exclaimed Queen Anne"

"YES MY QUEEN" replied the gaurds

Queen Anne then took her attention to her magic mirror.

"As for you I better not hear anymore of this nonsense from you" she threatened.

"Your majesty Thomas Cromwell the Royal Huntsman" said one of the gaurds

Queen Anne replied "send him in."

Thomas Cromwell was then sent into the Queens room. He was very afraid of her. Though he always wished to please her when she gave him a order to do something.

"Your Majesty what should I do for you" asked Cromwell?

"I order you this evening to take Princess Mary deep into the forest, Once you are there you are to cut out her heart and bring it back to me in this box" Queen Anne told him as she handed him a small box.

"Why is that your majesty" asked Cromwell

"Because I must see it I must know that she is dead" replied Queen.

"Then you shall have it" replied Cromwell

"Now go and do not fail me" ordered the queen.

******

As Cromwell left the room he was scared of what he was suppose to do, But he knew that he must obey the queens orders and follow through on what he must do.

****

Queen Anne smiled after Cromwell left the room.

"Soon I will be the fairest of them all" she said to herself

*****************************************************************************

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will soon have the second chapter up.**

**Next we will meet Mary. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys i know uploaded the first chapter of this story only two hours ago. But more words for this story got into my head so I couldn't resist to update again. I'm sorta baseing this off the Faerie Tale Theatre version of Snow White that came out in the mid 80's. Of course i wasn't alive until 95'. So enjoy,**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me**

**Chapter 2**

Princess Mary Tudor was confused on why her stepmother wanted her to go on a walk in woods with Huntsman Cromwell. Mary had never liked or trusted Queen Anne. Though Queen Anne was the only mother that Mary had because her own mother had died after she was born. They didn't have anything in common not even Religion. Mary was devout Catholic and Queen Anne was devout Protestant. Mary hoped that one day she will become queen she will make England Catholic again.

"So when will we stop" asked Princess Mary

Cromwell replied, "We'll stop when I say stop."

Mary wondered why Cromwell would take her deep into the forest. Did he plan to leave her there to defend for herself or get killed by some sort of wild animal.

"So what was it that stepmother wanted me see" asked Mary?

"You'll see" replied Cromwell.

"Your not gonna kill any animals are you" asked Mary again?

"I won't be killing animals" replied Cromwell again

Once they were farther into the forest, Cromwell found the most perfect place where to finish off the deed. He didn't want to do it but he knew that he must obey the queens intructions to kill Princess Mary.

"Stop" Cromwell ordered.

Cromwell then lifted his dagger above Mary. Mary saw his dagger above her and tried to runaway but Cromwell grabbed her arm.

"NO PLEASE" screamed Mary!

"This better be swift" Cromwell said.  
"NO I CAN'T DIE WITHOUT SAYING MY PRAYERS" cried Princess Mary!

"Prayers" questioned Cromwell?

"YES PLEASE" begged Mary!

"Well say them quickly then" ordered Cromwell.

"Thank you, why murder" questioned Mary

"No questions just prayers" replied Cromwell

Mary then nealed to the forest grounded crossed herself and started her prayers.

"Dear Lord I'm afraid. I know these are my last words but I know I shouldn't die without prayer. I can't think of any sins that I have done for my reason to die. I wish I knew the reason why I should die but I don't. Godbless my mother, my father who died before me and my stepmother. And forgive my sins. Amen" Mary said as she crossed herself one more time.

Mary then turned her head over to Cromwell. Cromwell was too saddened by the idea to kill her. He then knelt to the ground in front of her.

"The Queen ordered me to kill you........I was to cut out your heart and to return in to her in this box.....But I'm not gonna do it.....I cannot do it...I cannot kill someone innocent as you...I'll kill a Boar.....You must never go back to the castle Mary.....Your far safer here in the woods then you are with your stepmother" said Cromwell as he kissed her hand got up to leave.

*****

"Where is that Huntsman Cromwell and what is taking him so long" Queen Anne said to herself?

Queen Anne was hoping that he would be back soon with Mary's heart. With Mary dead she knew that her daughter Elizabeth would have a high chance to become queen after Anne died

"Your Majesty Huntsman Thomas Cromwell is back" said a guard.

"Send him in" ordered Anne.

Thomas Cromwell then entered Queen Anne's room carrying the heart of boar pretending to have Mary's heart inside.

"Well" asked Queen Anne

Cromwell whispered in her ear "The heart of Princess Mary"

Thank you. off you go" said Queen Anne.

Cromwell then left the room Queen Anne smiled to herself.

"Perfect now Elizabeth will be suceeding when I die" she said to herself.

With that she slowly slid the cover of the box to look at the heart. When she did look at the heart she fainted to the ground.

******

Princess Mary was lost. She had just escaped her almost death and she didn't know where she was. While walking in the woods she noticed a small cottage. She hoped that she might be able stay there until morning.

***************************************************************

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm changing the birthdate's of some of the characters in this story. First of all This takes place in late 1539. I set Anne Boleyns birthdate to 1501. Mary's is still 1516. Elizabeth who will appear is future chapters will have to birthdate of 1521 making her 18 right now. Robert Dudley who is also going to appear later will have the birthdate of 1520 making him 19 years old. Don't worry Elizabeth isn't going to be a villian like her mother. **

**Also with the prayer scene I really know nothing about the Catholic religion since I'm Lutheran. **

**Thanks for reading. Be sure to leave reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome Back. Thank you all for the lovley reviews you left for the last chapter. I had one review asking who the Prince was going to be. The Prince is going to be Philip of Bavaria but he is going to be known as Duke Philip. Also in the last chapter I used some Dialouge from the Faerie Tale Theatre version of Snow White. Well I better stop talking so you guys can read this.**

**Chapter 3**

Princess Mary walked towards the little cottage. She knew it would be rude to enter late at night but she had no where to go and she couldn't go back to the palace because then Queen Anne would try to kill her again. She knocked on the door of the cottage but no one answered so she opened the door and entered. She noticed when she got into the house and noticed that all the furniture was small.

"There must be some small people living here" Princess Mary said to herself.

Mary was also hungry so she sat down at the table . She also noticed how the bowls of food were also small.

"They must have small appetties" she said.

The first bowl of food she ate was cold meat. The second bowl of food was cold soup. The third and last bowl that she tasted was cold peas. Even though the food she ate was cold it took away her hunger. She was also starting to get tired. So she got up from the table and went to the small bedroom which had seven small beds. Mary then laid down on one of the beds and feel asleep.

Meanwhile the seven dwarfs came home from their day at the mines. They were known as seven friends who shared the same house. They had originaly planned to be rebellion group against Queen Anne but then dropped out of the idea and decided to mine for diamonds. They all had one thing in common they were all dwarfs but they had different personallities, Francis Bryan, Charles Brandon, and Thomas Wosley were known for their love of woman but they could never find any attractive female dwarfs out in forest. The other four Thomas More, John Fisher, Thomas Crammer, and Reginald Pole were known for their love of religion.

When they were outside of their home they noticed that they front door was open. They wondered who had left the door to their home open.

"Alright which one of you left the door open" asked Thomas More

"I bet it was Charles that way a woman would walk in" relpied Thomas Crammer

"I didn't leave the door open" Charles replied.

Thomas Wosley then said, "I bet it was Francis"

"It wasn't me" replied Francis

"Please lets stop arguing and go inside" begged Reginald Pole

"I agree Reginald" replied John Fisher

The seven dwarfs then went inside thier house. They all sat down at the table to eat the rest of their food but they noticed somthing different about the food.

"What happened to my soup" questioned Fisher?

"There's a bite missing from my meat" said Francis

"Some of my peas are missing" said Wosley

"Somthing has been in this house" said Thomas More.

"And maybe it's still here" said Reginald

"Lets look around the back" Charles told them.

They all got up from the table and went back to the bedroom they all shared with each other. When they got there they noticed there was a young woman sleeping in one of the beds.

Queen Anne then recovered from her little fainting daze. When she recovered she closed the box that contained _mary's heart._ She then got up and looked at her magic mirror.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall tell me who is the fairest one of all" Queen Anne asked"

The mirrors face didn't appear.

"WAKE UP" Queen Anne shouted!

This time the mirrors face appeared

"Yes my Queen" asked the mirror?

"Who is the fairest one of all" she asked?

"Princess Mary" replied the mirror.

"Your lying her heart is the this box" Queen Anne said.

"When mirror lies it shatters, I am still in one peace" said the mirror

Queen Anne was outraged Mary was still alive. The fool Cromwell didn't follow through on what she had asked him to do. How could he do this to her. She was supposed to be fairest in the land

"HUNTSMAN CROMWELL" shouted Queen Anne!

"Yes my Queen" Cromwell said as he entered.

"WHO'S HEART IS IN THIS BOX" Queen Anne demanded

"It is the heart the heart of a Boar" Cromwell replied.

"YOU FOOL I ASKED YOU TO KILL PRINCESS MARY AND YOU DIDN'T" shouted Anne!

"I'm sorry my Queen" Cromwell said"

"GUARDS" Shouted Anne

"Yes my Queen" said the gaurds

"Take this man to the tower" said Queen Anne

The Gaurds then took Cromwell to the tower of London. Queen Anne still wondered how she could still become the fairest of them all.

"I guess I'll have to take care of the problem myself" she said.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter Princess Mary will meet The Seven Dwarfs. I will also introduce Princess Elizabeth and Robert Dudley. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to leave nice reveiws. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again and welcome to another chapter. I was happy to read the reviews posted for chapter 3 and couldn't help but laugh Boleyn Girl13's review about pictureing mini F. Bryan and Mini C. Brandon. As for you fans of Elizabeth she is going to appear in this chapter along with Robert Dudley. Anyways I better stop babbling and present you with the fourth chapter of Mary Tudor and The Seven Dwarfs. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to this story. **

***********************************************************

**Chapter 4**

"I wonder who she is" asked Thomas More.

"She is lovley" said Francis Bryan.

"Should we wake her up" asked Reginald Pole?

"I think we should" replied Thomas Crammer

"HEY YOU WAKE UP" shouted Thomas Wosley

Princess Mary then heard a loud voice. She woke up and saw seven little men gathered around the bed. She wondered who they were. Though she was startled and started screaming.

"WHO ARE YOU" Mary screamed"

"Were the seven dwarfs and would you please stop screaming and tell us your name" asked John Fisher?

"Yes because your screaming is hurting are little ears' Charles Brandon told her.

"Well my name is Princess Mary Tudor" Mary told the dwarfs.

"Well my name is John Fisher.

"Mine is Thomas More."

"Francis Bryan."

"Thomas Crammer."

"Reginald Pole."

"Charles Brandon."

"Thomas Wosley."

"It's very nice to meet all of you" Mary told them

"May we ask why you are in our home" asked Thomas More?

"Well I was out in the woods" Mary told them.

"What you were doing in the woods" asked Thomas Crammer?

"Well here is the whole story. My stepmother Queen Anne is very cruel and she hates me. She ordered the Huntsman Thomas Cromwell to take me into the forest and cut my heart out. So I can never go back to my home or else she might try to kill me again" Mary told them.

"Such a sad story" Francis Bryan said.

"Queen Anne is cruel alright becuase she executed my mother, and she sure doesn't have respect for little people." replied Reginald Pole.

"So I was wondering if it was okay if I can stay here" asked Princess Mary?

"Of course you can" replied Charles Brandon.

"But where is she going to sleep" asked Wosley?

"Oh I can sleep in the kitchen" replied Mary.

"Are you sure you want to do that" asked Fisher?

"Of course and it wouldn't be a problem" answered Mary.

************************************************

The next morning Queen Anne thought of her plan on how she could make Mary dead. She would have to do it herself since she couldn't trust anyone to do it for her. While thinking a knock on her Bedroom door interrupted her thoughts.

"You may come in" she told the person at the door.

The door then opened and entered Anne's daughter Elizabeth. Unlike Anne Elizabeth had kindness for other people and was not vain like her mother was.

"Good morning mother" Elizabeth said to Anne

"Ahh good morning Elizabeth, tell me what brings you to my room this morning" asked Anne?

"I was wondering where is Mary" asked Elizabeth?

Anne was shocked she knew that Elizabeth had a close relationship with her elder half sister Mary. Though Anne couldn't tell Elizabeth the truth she would have to make somthing up.

"Well my daughter it seems that Mary has gone missing" Anne lied.

"But shouldn't you send out a search party" asked Elizabeth?

"I did but they didn't find anything" Anne lied again

"Also Huntsman Cromwell is missing" Elizabeth told her.

"Oh I have him imprisoned in the tower" Anne told her.

"Why did you do that" asked Elizabeth?

"He didn't follow a certain order" said Anne sorta telling the truth.

"And what was that" asked Elizabeth?

"Oh stop asking questions and leave" ordered Queen Anne

"Goodbye mother" Elizabeth replied.

As Anne watched Elizabeth leave the room she sighed.

"That was a close one" Anne said to herself.

************************************

Elizabeth couldn't believe how strange her mother was acting when she left the room. Her half sister disappeared and Huntsman Thomas Cromwell was imprisoned in The Tower. Her mother was also telling lies to her and her mother never told lies to her. She walked in the palace garden until she noticed her good friend Robert Dudley.

"Ahh Elizabeth it's so nice to see you" Robert told her.

"It's nice to see you too Robin" Elizabeth said as she started to smile.

"How are things going for you" asked Robert?

"That I was wanting to tell you" Elizabeth told him.

"What is it" asked Robert.

"Well my mother is acting strange, Mary my half sister is missing, and also Huntsman Thomas Cromwell is imprisoned in the tower." Elizabeth told him.

"Have told this to your mother" asked Robert.

"I'm trying but she won't listen and I need you to help me with somthing" Elizabeth asked Robert?

"What would you like me to do for you" asked Robert

"I need you to come to the tower with me tonight that way I can ask Cromwell some questions" Elizabeth told him.

"I will help you" Robert told her.

"Good, meet me here in the garden when it is dark and tell no one" Elizabeth told him.

***********************************************************

**Here you go folks. Next up Elizabeth and Robert go to the tower to question Cromwell. Mary's life with the dwarfs. Anne tries her first attempt killing Mary. Remember leave reviews that makes me smile. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Morning and Welcome to another chapter of Mary Tudor and the Seven Dwarfs. I hope you are all excited to see this wonderful update to a wonderful story. I haven't decided what I want to happen to Cromwell. I don't know whether to keep him alive or have him executed by Queen Anne. So for right now I think i'll just keep him locked up in the tower. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine for the fifth time**

Chapter 5

As soon as night had fallen and pretty much everyone was asleep in their rooms. Elizabeth then dressed in dark clothing and slipped quietly out of her room and into the palace garden to find Robert Dudley and go to The Tower to question Thomas Cromwell.

"Robin" Elizabeth called.

"Elizabeth" Robert replied as he came out from hiding behind a tree.

"There you are, Are you ready to come to the tower with me" Elizabeth asked?

"Yes I am" Robert answered.

"Good now let's go" Elizabeth replied.

With that they made their journey to The Tower.

*************

Elizabeth and Robert were soon at the Tower. When they got there they asked a Guard if they could visit with Thomas Cromwell in his cell.

"You may visit but you have a half hour" the Guard told them.

"Thank you sir" Elizabeth replied.

After that Elizabeth and Robert Dudley were then escorted into the cellroom where Thomas Cromwell was.

"Thomas Cromwell" Elizabeth said.

"Is that you Princess Elizabeth" asked Cromwell?

"Yes but keep it down my mother can't know that I am here, I also have Robert Dudley with me, and I am here to ask you some questions" Elizabeth told.

"What kind of questions" asked Cromwell.

"Well for one why are you in The Tower" Elizabeth asked

"Your mother put me here because I disobeyed her" Cromwell answered.

"What did you do to disobey her" Elizabeth asked again?

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that because that is between me and your mother" Cromwell replied.

"If it is somthing horrible you can trust me and I won't tell anyone" Elizabeth told him

"You can also trust me" said Robert.

"Alright you two, I'll tell as long it just stays between the three of us. Last night you mother ordered me to take Princess Mary deep into the forest and cut out her heart" Cromwell told them.

"But why" asked Robert?

"Queen Anne is very jealous of her beauty and the queen wants to be the fairest of them all" Cromwell told them.

"I can't believe it, my own mother would do somthing like that" Elizabeth said.

"Me too" Robert replied.

"But is Mary still alive" asked Elizabeth?

"She is" replied Cromwell.

"Thank you, well Robert and I better get going before someone notices that we are gone, and thank you for your time Cromwell" Elizabeth told him.

Elizabeth and Robert then left the tower with there new source of information about the disappearnce of Princess Mary.

**************************************************

The next moring the seven dwarfs left to go to the mines leaving Mary in charge of the house.

"Remember don't let any stranger's in" Thomas More told her.

"Don't worry I won't" replied Mary

"Good now let's go to the mines men" replied Thomas More

Thomas More and the rest of the dwarfs then left to go to the mines. Mary decided while they were gone that she would do some housekeeping until they came back from the mines.

"Let's see first I can wash the dishes" Mary said to herself.

She started doing the dishes which was a little hard because there was alot to do. But she quickly got them done and soon moved onto the next duties to do.

******************

"How can I get her dead for once and for all" Queen Anne said to herself

It was the next morning and she was thinking inside her room. She needed to do it without being noticed or discovered. Elizabeth had already suspected somthing. Anne's eyes then moved to the corset that was sitting on the chair. Her mind them came up with a idea on what to do to kill Mary. Anne then grabbed the corest and went to her secret potion room.

"Enchant the corset and make it tight enough in order it squeeze the breath out of the person to have them dead" Queen Anne said as she enchanted the corset.

As soon as she had the corset enchanted she soon disgusied herself as a ordinary peasnet woman so she wouldn't be recgonized as the Queen of England.

"Perfect I just need to be sure to be back as soon as possible so no one can expect that I am gone" she said to herself.

She than picked up a handheld mirror.

"Mirror in my hand tell me where Princess Mary is" she asked?

The mirror than reflected the location where she was. Mary was where the seven dwarfs were living at.

"Perfect I will soon be the fairest of them all again" she said to herself again.

With that she left her secret potion room and made her way to the seven dwarfs cottage.

******************************************

**There you go chapter 5 is now complete. Next up Queen Anne goes to kill Mary with her first attempt with the enchanted corset and the Dwarfs then rescue Mary. Mary will soon realize that her stepmother is jealous of her and will not stop until she becomes the fairest of them all. Elizabeth and Robert will discover more secrets about Anne that will help them to solve the mystery of the disappearce of Princess Mary Tudor**

**Remember Leave reviews, They make me smile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to another chapter of Mary Tudor and the Seven Dwarfs I was happy with the reviews I from chapter 5 and hope to recieve some good ones from this chapter. In this chapter Queen Anne will gave her first attempt killing Mary with the corset that she enchanted in the last chapter the dwarfs will then rescue her. Princess Elizabeth and her sidekick Robert Dudley will discover more dark things about Queen Anne. So sit back and relax and enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me**

**Chapter 6**

Queen Anne made her way through the forest digusied as a ordinary woman. The journey was a long but it was worth the trip if she wanted to be the fairest in the land again.

"This is long Journey, But I must not give up if I want to be the fairest in the land again" she said to herself.

She remembered when she first met Henry when she was about nineteen years. Four years earlier his first wife the spanish Katherine of Aragon had died after the birth of Mary. She and Henry had soon married so Henry could have a mother for his young daughter. Then a year later their daughter Elizabeth was born. Then about three years later Henry had died, leaving Anne in charge of Mary and Elizabeth also being in charge as the offical ruler of England.

"It's better not to dwell on the past" Anne said to herself.

After a few more miles, Anne saw a cottage in the distance.

"Perfect I'll soon be the fairest in the land" Anne said again.

She then walked up the path to the seven dwarf's cottage.

**************************

Meanwhile back at the palace both Elizabeth and Robert Dudley were searching for more clues about Queen Anne. So far they had found nothing. So they decided to search Queen Anne's bedroom.

"Are you sure it's safe to go into there" asked Robert?

"Of course we just have to be quiet so come on" Elizabeth replied.

They soon entered Queen Anne's bedroom. They then began their search of evidence that Queen Anne wasn't the sweet woman that most of the people of England.

"Robert did you find anything in the chest" asked Elizabeth?

"Nope. But did you find anything" asked Robert?

"No but we should check her desk" Elizabeth said.

They then searched Queen Anne's desk and found Queen Anne's diary.

"Is that Queen Anne's diary" asked Robert?

"Yes let's read the current entry's to find anything" Elizabeth said.

They then opened the diary and read the first entry that was written when Mary disappeared.

_"Dear diary I have sent Huntsman Thomas Cromwell into the woods with Princess Mary in order to kill her and bring back her heart in a box so I will have proof that Mary is dead."_

"So the rumor is true" Robert replied looking at the diary.

"Yes let's continue reading" Elizabeth replied returning her attention back to the diary.

"_Dear diary I have sent Thomas Cromwell to the tower because he did not follow through with the order of killing Mary. Instead he brought back a heart of a boar. I will keep him in the tower intil further notice. I guess I will have to do the duty of killing Mary myself._

"So she admit's that she want's to kill Mary" Elizabeth replied

"I can't believe it, Let's read the current entry" Robert told her.

_Dear diary I have found the perfect soultion for killing Mary. I have enchanted to corset that will make her suffocate when I put it on her. I have disguised myself that way no one will notice that I am the Queen of England. I hope no one will find out about my plans not even my daughter Elizabeth who already suspects somthing. I will write more Diary when I come back from making Mary dead for once and for all._

"I can't believe it my own mother is a vicious animal" Elizabeth exclaimed

"Me either" replied Robert

'Come let's leave before someone might discover what we are doing" Elizabeth told him putting back the dairy.

They then left the bedroom.

******************************************

Back where the Seven Dwarfs were, Mary was hanging up laundry. She didn't think it would be a easy task but it turned out easier than she thought it would've.

"This was easier than I thought" Mary said to herself

She then noticed a woman in the distance walking up the path to the cottage.

"I wonder who that could be" Mary said again to herself.

The woman was Queen Anne Boleyn is disguise. Anne then noticed the woman who was hanging up Laundry on the clothesline was Princess Mary.

"Hello young lady" Anne said hoping that Mary didn't know who she was.

"Hello" replied Mary.

"Would you be interested in a corset" asked Queen Anne?

"I'm sorry but I don't have any money" replied Mary

"Oh but would you like try it on" Queen Anne asked again?

"If that's okay with you" Mary asked?

"Of course it is" Anne replied.

"Alright then can you help me put it on" asked Mary

"Of course" replied Anne.

Anne then helped Mary with the corset. The corset then worked it's magic and Princess Mary then dropped to the ground from the loss of breath. Queen Anne was amazed from what she had done. She then kneeled down to the lifeless body of Princess Mary.

"Now there is only one fairest in the land" she whispered.

With that she then left to go back to the palace happy with what she had done.

******************************************

When she got back to the Palace she asked the Magic Mirror a question.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall who is the fairest one of all" Queen Anne asked?

"You my Queen with beauty so far are indeed the fairest in the land" The Mirror replied

'It's good to know" replied Queen Anne.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" replied Anne.

The door then opened and it revealed Princess Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth it's so nice to see" Queen Anne said.

"Mother, where were you today" asked Elizabeth?

"I was out" replied Anne.

"What were you doing" Elizabeth asked again?

"Elizabeth it dosen't concern you what I was doing, and a true serveant or a daughter of a queen dosen't question the wherabouts of a queen. Do I make myself clear." Anne told her.

"Yes you do mother" Elizabeth replied.

"Good now go" Anne commanded.

Elizabeth then left the room.

"I think she know's to much" Queen Anne said to herself.

***********************************************

The Seven Dwarfs had made it home when they noticed that Princess Mary was on the ground.

"What happened to her" Francis Bryan asked?

"I don't know" Charles said.

"It must have been that corset" Reginald Pole said.

"I need a dagger to cut the strings" said Thomas More

Thomas Wosley handed Thomas More a dagger and cut the strings of the corset. Thomas Crammer and John Fisher helped her off the gound and the life returned to Princess Mary.

"What happened" Mary asked.

"You were on the ground replied" Thomas Wosley.

"Who did this to you" asked Thomas Crammer

"A Woman selling corset's" replied Mary.

"She could be the Queen" said John Fisher.

"But why would she want to kill me" Mary asked?

"Because she is jealous" replied Wosley

"Mary must not talk to anyone while we are away Tommorow" Thomas More replied.

"I promise" Mary replied.

****************************************************************************************************

**There you go folks. I hope you enjoyed it. Next up Queen Anne finds out that her plan didn't work. Elizabeth and Robert confide in another person about Queen Anne.**

**Remeber leave nice reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good Afternoon everyone. I hope you enjoyed chapter six which i uploaded this morning. In This chapter I'm going to introduce Katherine Champernowne Elizaneth's governess who will also know about Queen Anne plan's for Princess Mary when both Robert and Elizabeth tell her about them. I do hope that they happen to put Katherine Champernowne in season four of The Tudors because I think we may see more of Elizabeth in season four. Well I better stop talking before you guys decide to leave or fall alseep at your computer because of all my talking. So here is chapter seven.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me.**

**Chapter 7**

Both Robert and Elizabeth needed to tell somone they could trust with their secret about Elizabeth's mother Queen Anne. They decided that one woman they could trust with this matter was Katherine Champernowne Elizabeth's governess better known to Elizabeth as Kat. Even though Kat was Anne's cousin they could trust her.

"Elizabeth it's so nice to see, along with you Robert" Kat told them.

"Kat there's somthing that we need to trust you with" Elizabeth told her.

"And what is that" asked Kat?

"It's somthing about the disappearence of Princess Mary" Robert replied.

"Oh that I heard somthing about that, I hear that Queen Anne is trying to get the court to stop talking about it" Kat told them

"Well Robert and I know the whole story" Elizabeth replied

"You both do" asked Kat?

"Yes" replied Robert.

"Oh do tell me" Kat asked?

"Well a couple night's ago Robert and I went to The Tower to question Thomas Cromwell who had been arrested by my mother for disobeying her and he told us the whole story on how mother wanted him to kill Mary in order for her to be the fairest in the land." Elizabeth told her the whole story then looked at her to find out the Kat was shocked.

"You went to the tower" Kat said.

"Yes we did" replied Robert.

"It was the only way to find answers because my mother has been acting completly weird these last few days than she usaually has and will not tell me anything" Elizabeth explained.

"Well I have to agree with you but i'm still not happy with the whole thing of you two going to The Tower late at night by yourselve's" Kat told them.

"Does that mean you will help us" Robert asked?

"Of course I will" Kat replied.

*************************************************

The next morning Anne woke up from a good night's sleep feeling happy and beautiful. She felt this way because she had finally _killed_ Mary and was now the the fairest in the land. The way she felt when she woke up would soon change when she would ask the magic mirror the most simple question she always asked before Mary was the fairest in the land.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall tell me who is the fairest of them all" Queen Anne asked nicley?

"My Queen it is Princess Mary" The Mirror replied.

"WHAT" Queen Anne shouted!

"It is true My Queen" The Mirror said.

"IT CANNOT BE I KILLED HER WITH THE ENCHANTED CORSET YESTERDAY" Queen Anne replied still shouting!

"But the dwarfs saved her" the mirror replied.

"OH GO AWAY AND COME BACK WHEN I ASK FOR YOU" shouted Queen Anne!

The mirrors face then disappeared.

"I guess I have to take care of this again" she said to herself.

********************************************************

Back at the Dwarfs cottage The Seven dwarfs were going to another day at the mines. Before they all left they each reminded Princess Mary not to talk to anyone who would come by the cottage.

"So remember do not let anyone inside the house" Thomas Crammer told Mary.

"I won't let anyone inside" Mary replied.

"Good" Crammer said back.

"But if it's a attractive female dwarf you can let her in and have her wait for me" Francis Bryan said.

"Francis" Thomas More scolded.

"Okay then don't let anyone in" Francis replied.

"I won't and you can all go now" Mary told them.

The seven dwarfs then left the cottage in good hands with Princess Mary.

**************************************************************************

Meanwhile back at the Palace Queen Anne was in her secret potion room planning a new idea on how to get Princess Mary dead for once and for all this time without Mary surviving.

"Ah this posion apple will work" Anne said to herself

She looked at her spell book to see if this would cause any sort of survival. There was but of course the only way for survival was a kill from her true love..

"Of course she doesn't have a true love" Anne told herself.

She hoped that it would work because then Elizabeth could be a true heir to the throne. Anne wasn't sure if she could trust Elizabeth anymore since Elizabeth had been acting suspicous these last few days.

"It might be a phase" Anne said again.

Of course Queen Anne didn't know the secret investigation that Elizabeth was doing with Robert Dudley along with Mistress Kat who had just joined. She also didn't know that Elizabeth and Robert had both been and her room and read her diary that contained her most _secret _things she had wrote in there.

"Now this better work or I might have to kill her with my bare hands" Anne said again.

Sure enough the poison did work into the apple which pleased Anne. Anne then disguised herself so no one would no who she was again and quickly left her secret potion room.

"Enjoy your last few hours Mary, because this time they will offically be your fianl hours" Queen Anne said quietly to herself.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Remember leave nice reviews. Next up Queen Anne goes to poison Mary with the poison apple and suceeds. The Dwarfs are too late to save her. Princess Elizabeth along with her sidekick Robert Dudley and new sidekick Mistress Kat will discover more things about Anne and discover Anne's 'Secret Potion Room' and will also have a interesting conversation with the magic mirror on how to plan the downfall of Queen Anne.**

**Stay tuned for chapter eight and have a safe rest of the day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Helo everyone and Welcome to chapter eight of Mary Tudor and The Seven Dwarfs. I would like to thank everyone who left reviews for the last chapter I posted. I had a review asking if Philip of Bavaria is going to have a backround story or is he just going to pop in and kiss Mary. Philip of Bavaria is going to have a backround story and he is going to be introduced into the story in chapter nine. I think I might either have chapter nine ready and posted either this afternoon or Tommorow morning. So anyways in this chapter Queen Anne is going to poison Princess Mary with the poison apple and this time the dwarfs are too late to save her. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

***********************************************************

Chapter 8

Queen Anne made her way through the forest on the same path she took yesterday to kill Mary with the enchanted corset except this time she had a more powerful way to kill Mary a poison apple. This time Anne would succeed and be the fairest in the land again and she would have no compettion stopping her.

"Why do the dwarfs have to live so far in the forest" Anne muttered.

She remembered how after Henry died and she became the offical ruler of England there had been some rumors of a small rebellion going to appear against her called The Seven Dwarfs that was rumored to take place in order to kill her and put either Mary or Elizabeth on the throne is her place. Of course the rebellion never took place and the rumors of rebellion soon died down and Anne was safe as the Queen of England until the day she was told that Mary was the fairest in the land.

"Maybe this is why the dwarfs stay away from London" Anne said to herself.

After a few more miles walking in the woods Anne soon noticed the cottage where the seven dwarfs were living in the distance. Another perfect plan was about to take place without Mary knowing.

"Perfect soon I will be the fairest in the land again without anyone standing in my way with their beauty" Anne said with a evil smile as she walked further up in the path.

*********************************

Meanwhile back at the Palace Princess Elizabeth and her two sidekicks Robert Dudley and Mistress Kat were searching for more clues in Queen Anne's bedroom.

"I don't think we should be here" Kat told them

"Why" Robert asked?

"Because what if Queen Anne comes back and see us in here" Kat replied to them.

"Don't worry she won't Kat and come on we need to find more clues" Elizabeth told them.

They searched the bedroom some more before they noticed a door which led to Queen Anne's secret potion room that no one knew about until now.

"I wonder where this door leads to" Robert asked them

All three of them then opened the door which had a a staircase going down to some room. All three of them walked down the stairs into the room which lead to Queen Anne's so called Secret Potion room.

"Let's take a look in here" Elizabeth told them

**********************************************

Back at the cottage were the seven dwarfs along with Princess Mary, Mary was beating the dust out of a rug when she noticed a woman walking up the path to the cottage.

"Not another one" she said to herself

She remembered how both Thomas More and Thomas Crammer warned her not to talk any strangers while they were away. So she decided when the woman came by she would give her the silent treatment. So she went on beating the dust out of the rug.

"Hello young lady" Anne told

Mary said nothing to her.

"Would you like a apple" Anne asked?

Still Mary said nothing to her.

"Cat got your tongue" asked Anne again?

"No" Mary told her finally breaking the silence.

"But would you like a apple" Anne asked again?

"I shouldn't take fruit from strangers" Mary told her.

"Are worried you that it might be poisoned" Anne asked her?

"Yes" Mary told her.

"I'll take the first bite and you can have the second bite" Anne told her.

Anne then took a bit of the apple. Of course the poison had no effect on her since it was her own poison she put into the apple.

"See it's not poisoned" Anne said to her.

"I see that too" she said as Anne passed the apple to her.

"So take a bite" Anne urgered her.

Mary did take a bite of the apple and this time the apple had it's poison effect her. After she took the bite she dropped dead to the ground. Queen Anne rejoiced in this. Anne then kneeled down to the lifeless body.

"Now there is only one fairest in the land" Anne whispered to the lifeless body.

Anne then grabbed her things and made her way back to the palace.

****************************

Back at the palace Elizabeth, Robert, and Kat fiinshed their search in Anne's potion room and went back up the stairs back to Queen Anne's room.

"So The Queen poisoned her with the apple" Kat said

"Yep so now she is dead" Robert said mournfully.

"Not exactly" Elizabeth said.

"What do you mean" they both asked

"I read in her spell book that a way to break the curse is a kiss from her true love" Elizabeth told them

"But who is her true love" asked Kat?

"Is it her cousin Charles V" asked Robert?

"No he's too old and is the mourning the death of his wife" Elizabeth told them.

"How come there is always a piece of fabric covering that mirror" Kat asked?

"I don't know but let's take a look" Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth slowly took off the piece of fabric that was on the mirror.

"It looks like a magic mirror" Kat told them.

"Mirror Mirror appear" Elizabeth told the mirror.

The mirrors face then appeared.

"Oh dear strangers" said the mirror

"What do you know about my mother" Elizabeth

"That she wants to be the fairest in the land" the mirror told her.

"Oh then I have the perfecr punishment for her" Elizabeth said.

**********************************

A while later Queen Anne came back to the palace and everyone was out of her room so she was alone.

"Mirror on the wall" she called the mirror.

"Yes My Queen" the mirror replied.

"Who is the fairest in the land" Anne asked?

It is you my queen" the mirror told her.

"Perfect" she replied.

************************

Later that night the dwarves came home from another day at the mines to find Princess Mary on the ground again.

"What happened to her" Thomas Crammer asked?

"She's dead" Francis Bryan said on the verge of tears.

"How did it happen" Reginald Pole asked?

"It must have been this poisoned apple" Thomas said pointing to a apple on the ground.

"This time we can't save her" cried Charles Brandon

Along with Thomas Wosley and John Fisher they were also crying that their beloved princess was now dead.

**********************************************************************

**I hope you all liked this chapter. The ending was tough for me to write. There are only two more chapters left until this story is complete. So remember leave reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone and here is another chapter of this story. After this chapter I will post the epilouge and be done with this story. I might decide to write another Tudors fairytale using the fairytale sleeping beauty. Anyways for this chapter i'm going to copy a scene from the Fairy Tale Threatre version of Snow White. For you fans of Philip of Bavaria (Which includes me) he is going to appear in this chapter. Also the downfall of Queen Anne. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did I would be a rich teenager.**

************************************************************************************

At the Seven Dwarfs cottage the seven dwarfs were trying to decide what they should do with Princess Mary's body. They sat in their chairs around the table with Mary's body on top of the table thinking of what they should do.

"We could never bury her, she is much too beautiful" said Charles Brandon.

"Thats right she should not be put under the ground" replied Thomas More.

"What should we do" asked Francis Bryan?

"I know will build a coffin out of glass" Reginald Pole told them.

"And will put her on the highest hill in the forest" Thomas Crammer added.

"And her beauty will be there for all to see" Thomas Wosley added more on.

"And to love" John Fisher replied

"She will be there forever" replied Thomas More

"And we could visit" Reginald Pole told them

**************************************

One day a young man from a small German Protesanant kingdom was riding his horse through the forest here in England his name was Duke Philip of Bavaria. He had orginally came to England from request from Queen Anne to marry her daughter Elizabeth but he had declind because he had told Queen Anne that he was too old to marry her. Philip kept riding until he noticed a glass coffin in the distance. He decided that he would check it out so he had his horse go in that direction. When he got there a noticed that the glass coffin had a body in there of a beautiful young girl.

"I wonder who she is" Philip asked to himself.

The dwarfs who were coming to visit Princess Mary's coffin noticed that there was a young man kneeling by the side of Mary's coffin. They decided they would question him.

"Who are you" Thomas More asked Philip?

"I am Duke Philip of Bavaria who is this beautiful young woman" Philip asked.

"Her name was Princess Mary Tudor and she was the most beautiful woman in land" Francis Bryan told him.

"But her stepmother was jealous of her beauty" Charles Brandon replied.

"So the Queen decided to kill her" Reginald Pole added on.

"With what" Philip asked .

"A poison apple" Thomas Wosley replied.

"Don't you think she might be under a magic spell" Philip asked them?

"We don't know but if she was her true love would have to kiss her" Thomas Crammer told him.

"Then I shall kiss her" Philip told them.

"But you don't know her" John Fisher protested

Philip didn't listen to him. He lifted the cover of the coffin ane kissed Princess Mary on the lips. Foutunatly the kiss worked and broke the curse on Princess Mary.

"She alive" Philip exclaimed!

The Dwarfs were so happy with joy.

"Who are you" Princess Mary asked Philip?

"I am Duke Philip of Bavaria the one who saved your life" Philip told her as he lifted her out of the coffin.

"What are going to do about the evil Queen" asked Thomas More?

"Mary I know this is sudden but will you marry me" Philip asked her?

"Yes I will marry you" Mary replied.

"Come Dwarfs let's overthrow Queen Anne, and you and I will be married and become King and Queen of England" Philip told her.

********************

Back at the Palace Queen Anne was in her room admiring her reflection by looking in her many mirrors. She decided to ask the magic mirror the most simple question.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall who is fairest one of all" Queen Anne asked?

"Princess Mary" The Mirror simply said.

"No it's not true" Queen Anne said.

"And you my Queen with the vainity beyond supassed and sole of crulety will find at lost a fitting end of your lack of grace you will never again see you beautiful face" The Mirror told her.

"But no I have dozen of mirrors" Queen Anne explained.

"Than each one that you look into will turn to black" The Mirror explained.

Queen Anne who was frightned by this looked into the two mirrors she held in her hand all she saw was black.

'AHHHHHHHHH" she screamed!

She dropped the two mirrors and ran over to the mirror that she had on her dresser and again saw nothing but black.

"AHHHHHHHH" she screamed again!

"She ran over to the mirror on her bedroom door and for the third time saw nothing except black.

"AHHHHHH" she screamed for the third time.

On the verge of having a heart attack she ran over to see if she could see if reflection the the magic mirror but she saw nothing but black.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed for the last time.

Queen Anne then dropped to the ground dying of a massive heart attack. Princess Elizabeth, Robert Dudley, and Mistress Kat all rushed into the room to find her dead on the floor.

**************************************************************

**The End**

**I know this is a bad ending but I will have epilouge put up shortly.**


	10. Chapter 10epilouge

**Good Afternoom everyone and welcome to the final chapter of Mary Tudor and the Seven Dwarfs. This really isn't a chapter it's just a thing telling what happens to the characters that acually surived through this story. So I hope you enjoy this chapter since it will be the last chapter for this story.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

*****************************************************

**Chapter 10/Epilouge**

Everyone lived happily ever after.

Princess Mary and Duke Philip of Bavaria married and both became King and Queen of England. As King and Queen they granted freedom of religion in England.

Princess Elizabeth after mourning for a short period for her mother she later married her good friend Robert Dudley.

Thomas Cromwell after Queen Anne died he was realeased from the tower by Queen Mary and he soon became the huntsman again. He later married.

Mistress Kat later on married Sir John Ashley and remained Elizabeth's closest friend.

Thomas More later became interlellectual and wrote a book called Utopia which later became a bestseller.

Charles Brandon became a womanizer and became Duke of Suffolk.

Reginald Pole became a Cardinal and later on became the Pope

John Fisher later on became a Bishop.

Francis Bryan became a womanizer

Thomas Crammer later became a Archbishop

Thomas Wosley became a Cardinal and a womanizer

Philips's cousin Anne of Cleves later came to England. She fell in love with Thomas Cromwell and they married.

**********************************************************************************************************

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I hope to write another Tudors story soon.**


End file.
